hot ice
by KuroragiUum
Summary: Kyuki adalah seorang Necromancer yang akan bertemu dengan kakeknya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan tapi malah nyasar ke Netherworld, disana dia bertemu dengan Laharl sang raja dari Netherworld, dia pun menjadi pelayan Laharl dengan maksud tetap menghilangkan kebosanannya...


Irasai... selamat datang di Fic baruku... maafkan aku karena beberapa hal aku gak bisa melanjutkan fic-ku yang lalu... nah lansung masuk dalam cerita saja...

* * *

" hoaaaahmmm... fuh bosan..." ucapku yang bosan membaca buku yang ada ditanganku.

" tuan... apa anda ada didalam?" ucap sebuah seuara dari balik pintu.

" ya... masuklah..." ucapku.

" baik..." ujarnya.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan nampak seorang gadis cantik, dengan rambut panjang hitam, namanya adalah Nalia. Walaupun cantik dia itu zombie. Dia adalah wanita yang ku bangkitkan dari kematian. Yup aku adalah Necromancer, golongan orang yang membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian. Yah itu sangat berlawanan dengan dewa kematian.

" Tuan ini teh sore anda..." ucapnya meletakkan nampan di meja sebelahku.

" ya... Nalia... apa kamu bosan?" ucapku.

" maaf tuan... sejak Tuan membangkitkan saya... saya sudah tak punya emosi... saya hanya bisa menuruti permintaan dari Tuan..." ucapnya menyeduh tehku kedalam gelas.

" heh... enaknya dirimu... aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu..." ucapku melipat tangan didadaku.

" kenapa Tuan tak membangkitkan wanita lain?" ucapnya.

" heh... itu sudah tak perlu dirimu sudah cukup... aku tak perlu pelayan baru..." ujarku masih berpikir.

" terima kasih Tuan... ini..." ujarnya memberika teh padaku.

" hmm... terima kasih... " lalu aku meminum tehku, lalu memberikan cangkir itu kembali pada Nalia.

" hmm... apa ya? Nalia apa kamu punya ide lain?" ujaru melirik kearahnya.

" bagaimana kalau Tuan mengunjungi Kakek Tuan? Bukankah sudah 150 tahun Tuan tak menjenguknya?" ucap Nalia.

" hmm... benar juga... baiklah kita berangkat... tolong ambilkan pakaian dan bukuku..." ucapku berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

" baik Tuan..." ucapnya beranjak membawa nampan.

Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku berganti pakaian, dan berjalan menuju balkon. Disana Nalia telah menungguku dengan tas koper disampingnya.

" baiklah... ẽspẽctᾆ ariẽtsutyalhgakasuwᾟᾑansd disgysagqaaᾑ rovente..." teriakku membaca mantra untuk berpindah dimensi.

Lalu setelah aku selesai membaca mantra, sebuah lubang hitam muncul di depan kami.

" Nalia... ayo..." ucapku berjalan menuju lubang hitam itu dan diikuti oleh Nalia.

* * *

Begitu melewati lubang hitam kami lansung berada di tempat yang sangat dingin...

" brrrrr... kenapa kita disini?" ujarku.

" itu karena Tuan membuka pintu dimensi disini..." ucap Nalia yang nampak tak merasakan apapun.

" fuh... brrr... Nalia tolong ambilkan mantelku" ucapku memeluk diriku sendriri agar tidak kedinginan.

Lalu Nalia mengambilkan mantelku dari dalam tas. Lalu mengeluarkan mantel hitamku dan memberikannya padaku.

" fuh... tapi kenapa ya? Padahal aku membuka pintu untuk ke Hell (neraka) kok malah ke Netherworld?" ucapku bingung.

" saya tidak tau Tuan..." ucap Nalia.

" GROOOWOOOOOOEOOOOWOOWOOO..." dari jauh terdengar suara erangan, dan aku hafal dengan suara itu. Itu suara seorang zombie. Tapi yah tidak seperti Nalia yang ku buat agar tak kehilangan fungsi bagian tubuhnya.

" hmm itu suara zombie..." ucapku.

" saya tak berbunyi seperti itu tuan..." ucap Nalia nyeletuk.

" ahh... maaf... ku maksud bukan kamu... aku takan membuatmu berbunyi seperti itu... hahahaha..." ujarku. "ayo kita kearah suara itu..." ucapku sambil beranjak dan diikuti oleh Nalia.

Beberapa saat kami berjalan, kami melihat 10 orang tengah bertarung melawan sekitar 250 zombie. Aku yang melihat itu hanya diam dan duduk memperhatikan.

" heaaah..." ucap seorang anak laki-laki menerjang, lalu Dia melompat dan melucur kebawah, ketika dekat dengan tanah ia lansung menumbuk tanah, dan itu menghasilkan dampak yang besar bagai tanah yang ditutupi salju itu. Para zombi disekelilingnya berantakan dan bercerai berai.

" WOW..." ucapan itu lansung meluncur dari mulutku.

Pertarungan itu berlansung beberapa saat, dan akhirnya pertarungan dimenangkan oleh 10 orang tadi. Melihat pertarungan berhenti aku mulai mendekati mereka.

" terima kasih tenka..." ucap seorang anak berambut ungu.

" hmm... sudahlah..." ucap anak yang memukul tanah beberapa saat tadi.

" wah... wah... kalian hebat..." ucapku begitu dekat degan mereka.

" heh? Siapa kau?" ucap anak laki-laki tadi.

" aku? Owh namaku Kyuki... Kyuki L' Xeraz, aku adalah seorang Necromancer dari dimensi lain manusia..." ucapku.

" heh... apa kau kesini juga ingin menjadi seorang "overlord"?" ucap anak laki-laki ini.

" owh bukan... aku kesini untuk menemui kakekku... tapi sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan waktu membuka pintu dimensi, sehingga aku sampai disini... lalu beberapa saat lalu aku melihat pertarungan kalian melawan zombie, jadi aku ikut menonton... hahaha" ucapku menjelaskan.

" heh... Necromancer kah? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan bangsamu..." ucap seorang gadis berambut merah.

" begitu kah? Yah aku juga jarang bertemu hahahahaha" ucapku.

" Tuan sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang..." ucap Nalia yang dari tadi berada di belakangku.

" oi... kamu... di belakangmu itu zombiekan?" ucap anak berambut ungu.

" ya..." ujarku.

" bagaimana kamu membuatnya menjadi tidak busuk begitu?"

" hmm... aku menggunakan beberapa ramuan dan beberapa mantra... kau lihat api di sekelilingnya?"

" mmm... aku tak melihatnya...!"

" heh... berarti kemampuan mantramu cukup rendah ya?"

" aku bisa melihatnya... memang kenapa dengan api itu?" ucap gadis berambut merah.

" ahh... ini adalah mantra agar tubuhnya tidak membusuk..."

" aku memang tak melihatnya tapi apa munkin membuat zombie tidak membusuk?" ucap anak berambut ungu.

" ya... munkin saja... toh dia buktinya" ujarku menunjuk Nalia yang dari tadi hanya mendengar pembicaraan kami.

" huh... sudahlah... oi anak kecil... kumpulkan zombiemu... kita pulang..." ucap anak laki-laki itu.

" baiklah tenka..." ucap anak perempuan berambut ungu

" ohh... tunggu... aku jadi ingin bersama kalian..." ucapku menghentikan mereka.

" Tuan... bukankah tuan ingin mengunjung kakek tuan?" ucap Nalia memotong perkataanku.

" yah... toh aku ingin bertemu kakek juga karena sedang bosan... tak apa... nanti kita ketempat kakek Nalia..." ucapku pada Nalia.

" baiklah Tuan... kalau memang itu keputusan tuan..." ucap Nalia patuh.

" jadi... aku akan ikut dengan kalian..." ucapku.

" heh... memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" ucap anak berambut biru.

" hmm... aku juga bisa bertarung..." ucapku.

" kalau begitu hadapi aku... aku bosan melawan zombie zombie tadi..."

" baiklah..."

Tanpa banyak bicara anak laki-laki itu lansung menerjang dengan sangat cepat, aku lansung mengaktifkan mantra pertahanan disekelilingku. Anak itu lansung menebas pedang besarnya padaku. Tapi itu tak mempan karena pelindungku kubuat 5 lapis, Hingga pedangnya kembali terpental. Lalu aku merapal sebuah mantra untuk menyerang, disekelilingku muncul beberapa bulu putih, dan lansung menerjang anak itu.

" heh... Cuma bulu..." ucap anak itu menangkis.

" akh itu..." ucap salah satu gadis berambut pirang.

Saat menyentuh pedang anak itu, bulu-bulu itu lansung meladak... sehingga anak itu lansung terpental kebelakang.

" itu mirip dengan seranganmu Flonne..." ucap gadis berambut merah pada gadis berambut pirang.

" ya... tapi bagaimana bisa? Itu serang yang hanya dimiliki oleh para malaikat..." ucapa gadis yang dipanggil Flonne itu.

" sudah... diam semuanya... aku tak bisa konsentrasi..." ucap anak berambut biru yang tanpa kusadari telah mengangkat tangannya.

Beberapa saat beberapa cahaya bermunculan di atas anak itu, karena merasa bahaya, aku lansung memasang barrier sihir terkuat. Tak tunggu lama cahaya-cahaya itu lansung meluncur kearahku. Saat menghantam barrierku, cahaya itu terus mendesak barrierku untuk hancur. Karena sudah tak kuat menahan serangannya, aku lansung merapal mantar untuk mempercepat gerakanku. Ketika selesai merapal mantra aku lansung mundur kebelakang, tapi sayang serangannya masih mengenai kakiku.

" ukh... kakiku..." ucapku meringis.

Pertarungan kami berlansung beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya kami sama-sama kelelahan...

" heh... kau hebat juga, bisa bertahan selama ini... hah... ha.." ucap anak itu terengah-engah.

" huh... kau juga... hah... hah..." ucapku tak beda jauh dengannya.

" baiklah kita selesaikan sekarang..."

" baiklah..."

" Tuan cukup..." ucap Nalia, dan aku lansung merasakan berat di tengkukku dan aku lansung pingsan.

* * *

Saat bangun... aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar tidur yang cukup besar dan megah.

" Tuan apa Tuan sudah bangun?" ucap sebuah suara, dan suara itu adalah suara Nalia.

" ya... ukh... kenapa kau memukulku?"

" kalau tak begitu Tuan takkan berhenti..."

" yah... tak masalah... jadi dimana kita?"

" kita berada di istana penguasa netherworld Tuan... dan mereka sudah menunggu Tuan di ruang makan..."

" heh... baiklah... ayo pergi..."

Lalu kami beranjak dari kamar tidur itu dan beranjak menuju ruang makan, kami di bimbing oleh seorang... eh seekor pinguin (?) menuju ruang makan. Disana gerombolan tadi sudah duduk disana dan beberapa makhluk netherworld lainnya.

" heh... akhirnya kau bangun..." ucap anak berambut biru.

" yah... aku sudah dengar dari Nalia kau menjamuku... terima kasih karena keramahanmu..." ucapku mengangguk.

" sudah tak usah mengatakan hal itu padaku... ku akui kau kuat... kau bilang kau ingin ikut denganku? Baiklah kau akan kujadikan pelayanku... aku adalah raja dari Netherworld ini... panggil aku dengan panggilan tenka Laharl-sama... hahahahaha..." ucap anak itu.

" yah tak masalah..." ucapku. " perkenalkan sekali lagi... namaku Kyuki... dan ini pelayanku Nalia..." ucapku.

" aku Flonne..." ucap Flonne yang sudah kuketahui namanya.

" aku Etna..." ucap Gadis berambut merah.

Lalu semua yang ada di ruang makan memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing, setelah selesai acara perkenalannya kami lansung makan bersama...

* * *

...BERSAMBUNG...

K: thanks ya udah baca...  
U: kok jadi sopan y?  
K: cuma kedok hahahahahha...  
U: mohon reviewnya...


End file.
